Second Chances
by 4EverCharmed
Summary: Takes place after 3x22 everything happened the same except for no henry! nothing personal just there will be a new kid in town with a link to both leading ladies. Emma ruined Regina's "happiness" and the former queen wants revenge unaware that her feelings towards the saviour will be slightly different to what she imagined.
1. Chapter 1

**Second Chances**

Chapter 1

It had been a couple of days since Regina was last seen. It had been the second day that Emma found herself standing at the former queen's doorstep with a lump in her throat growing bigger everyday at the guilt she felt from destroying Regina's happiness yet again. Knocking loudly, Emma sighed annoyed at herself.

"Regina come on please open the door! I'm just gonna keep on coming back until you do!"

Standing on the other side of the door, Regina found herself staring intrigued at how long the blonde was going to stand there knocking. Unfortunately for Emma, Regina was about to open the door when the sheriff started to shout at her. Dropping her hand, Regina folded her arms in defence.

"Miss Swan I suggest you leave right now! You know very well what I am capable of and what punishment I bestowed upon your 'dear' mother the first time round. You on the other hand did this out of spite. What was it miss swan? You saw the evil queen and wanted to yet again play the god damned hero?!"

Wanting to explain face to face Emma instinctively grabbed the door handle although knowing it won't open.

"No! I saw you only it was the old you and not you you and I just had to stop you! I knew if you could see what you were doing in the past you would want it stopped too! You don't hurt people anymore Regina I-"

" no that's your job now sheriff"

"I couldn't let her die I swear to you I had no idea who she was if I did ..well I still would of saved her but I would of sent her somewhere else...Rumplestilskin said she had to come...this is all Gold's fault!"

Rolling her eyes hearing the blonde rant and try and wriggle her way out of it, Regina drops her arms and walks away from the door.

"Good day miss swan!"

"Regina no! Don't...walk away.."

Sighing Emma leans against the door mentally kicking herself. Hearing her phone Emma looks down to the caller I'd before answering.

"David?...no..I'm at ..no it's not important I'll be right there"

Hanging up Emma looks up at the door one more time before heading off to Gold's shop and in.

"This better be good if you think I'm going to listen to you"

Gold walks over behind her and places the closed sign on the door.

"Still no Regina?"

"I didn't tell her no point worrying her if it's nothing and she probably wouldn't come and listen to either of us anyway"

Walking back to the counter. Gold drops a necklace on the counter.

Peering over Emma frowns.

"See something familiar dearie?"

"Where did you...have you been in my apartment?"

"No I can't say I have why would I?"

"Because that is my necklace that I've kept from a baby which should be in the closet"

Glaring at him Emma watches him pick it up again.

"You see dearie I got this off of a young girl ..who you apparently brought forward ..or in her case back with you through Zelena's portal"

" the only person I brought back was Marion who you told me too"

Gold smiles and holds his hand up.

"And can I ask miss swan did you check that the portal was closed before running off for a reunion with your parents?"

Emma looks at him and goes to argue her case before sighing.

"No...no I didn't I thought they closed on their own once the people who used it came out"

"Except at the exact point you did use the portal, someone else was also opening a portal at the same location...just different time"

"What time?"

"The future"

Emma looks at him eyes widened.

"The...future?"

"17years to be precise"

"And...who.."

Hearing the curtain to the back room go Emma looks over at a young brunette girl no more than 16.

"Me..."

The young girl looks at Emma and smiles slightly. Emma looks back raising an eyebrow finding her familiar.

" right...you..got a name kid?"

"Chloe"

Emma nods watching as Chloe shoves her hands in her jean pockets stepping up and down on her feet feeling awkward.

Gold who had been observing the situation decides to pick this as the time to butt in.

"Nervous dearie?..our miss swan does that when she is nervous"

Emma blinks and glares at him before looking back at the girl.

"..who are you?"

Chloe bites her lip taking her hands out of her pocket.

"...your daughter"

Emma looks at her puzzled then at Gold figuring it out.

"Yea nice try kid..whatever Gold here is paying you..you shouldn't toy with people's lives"

"Well you'd know that very well miss swan"

Looking over with a glare at Gold's remark, Emma holds her hands up in surrender of the conversation.

" whatever how about next time you come to me, you come with a real 'end of the world someone's going to die' problem"

Reaching over to the counter, Emma grabs the necklace only to have a hand grab a wrist.

"That's mine!"

Chloe looks at Emma with a pleading look desperate for the necklace.

" please I got it from-"

"Chloe!"

Looking back at gold, Chloe bites her lip at the warning to not give away too much and then slowly looks at Emma.

"I...someone gave it to me..it's not yours"

"How about we let miss swan go and decide for herself?"

Looking at gold sadly, Chloe let's go of Emma's wrist allowing her to keep the necklace and nods. Emma looks at the young girl recognising the sad look similar to her own when she was younger. Feeling a little overwhelmed, Emma heads to the door and out leaving Chloe looking very lost.

"When can I tell her?"

Walking over placing a hand on her shoulder gold looks at her.

"You can never tell her otherwise the course of the future will change and it might not be a future you'll want"

"Because my life is so great at the moment"

Chloe states with sarcasm, another trait from Emma. Shrugging off Gold's hand, Chloe returns to the back of the shop.

"This is crazy...there is no way that...it's like history repeating itself ..and gold...well it's obvious if he's in on it it's not true..this is...crazy"

Hearing her mumbling daughter enter the apartment, Snow looks over from the Moses basket having just put the little prince to sleep. Looking totally confused she gets up to follow Emma who has not even acknowledged her into her room. Standing in the doorway watching the blonde rummage about her closet, snow bites her lip wondering if she should interrupt the still mumbling Emma.

"This is ridiculous there's no way ..I mean that would be a year's time when would I find...no..it has to be gold there is no way that I've got a ..."

Freezing at the closet door, Emma slowly steps back sitting down at the foot of the bed. Looking down at her hands at the now two identical necklaces both with the same little indent at the back, Emma concludes her sentence unaware of her mother's presence.

"..I..have ..a daughter..."

At almost a whisper but for enough for snow to hear, frowning she walks over and places herself next to the blonde on the bed.

"What did you say..."

Running a hand over the necklace thinking about how Chloe acted and her very green eyes like her own, Emma slowly looks over to her mother.

"..there was a girl..in Gold's shop..from the future...she's..she's my daughter.."

Finally coming to believe and reassuring herself with the last few words.

" I gotta go"

Shooting up and walking out the room, Emma shoves the necklaces in her jacket pocket. Snow having witnessed the whole situation gets up from the bed and a slight state of shock and follows Emma out the room.

"Wait!..you can't just tell me this and walk out expecting me to process..what you just said!"

Looking back at her mother, Emma looks at her guiltily.

"I'm sorry but I don't understand it myself. When I do or at least find out more information I will tell you everything...please I have to go back to her"

Snow nods understanding until she takes in the second part.

"She's still here?!"

Sighing Emma nods knowing she's going to get the third degree and that snow will suddenly want to meet her new 'granddaughter'.

" is she still with gold?"

"As far as I'm aware yes..why?"

Taking in her mother's sudden worried look. Emma waits for a response.

"With everything that's just happened ..my guess is ..get her away from gold..he's bound to cause trouble and tell a certain mayor who's currently out for your blood..trust me I know when Regina plots revenge she will stop and nothing...you ruined her happiness..."

Noticing Emma look down, snow rubs her arm reassuringly.

"Not intentionally...but she will ruin yours ..she did it with me and I had to give you up...don't let her take her"

Realising what she means, Emma nods and heads out quickly and back to Gold's shop and nearly having the bell off its hinges.

"Ah..miss swan..back I see"

"Cut the small talk gold..where is she?"

Gold smiles at her wit and gestures to the back and watches her walk through and back out again.

"Seriously ..your games are getting old..where is she?!"

Frowning himself, gold checks the back.

"She was here..she didn't come back out I guessed she was reading some of the books I gave her"

Sighing Emma glares at him and walks straight out again to find her.

Staring at the large door that her mother had a few hours earlier, Chloe looked around to see if anyone is looking before she knocks and waits making sure she looks presentable. Hearing the knock from inside, Regina heads over to the door and stops to wind the saviour up.

"Two visits in one day now I see miss swan...you really are as naive as your mother...do you want me to rip your heart out?!"

Looking at the door eyes widened slightly scared at the remark, Chloe gulps and takes a breath.

"I'm...sorry..I..I don't mean to disturb you...I..I appear a bit lost.."

Knowing full well where she is, Chloe cannot think of another excuse to see the mayor. Hearing the door unbolt and open, Chloe looks up slightly at the older woman standing in front of her. Looking at Chloe confused to where she has come from, Regina takes in her appearance and raises an eyebrow.

"Lost did you say?"

Chloe looks at her only able to nod feeling intimidated by the way the woman is looking at her. Watching the mayor step aside Chloe looks inside then at her.

"You better come in"

Giving her a smile, Regina gestures for the girl to come inside. Closing the door, Regina again gestures for the young girl to follow her to the kitchen. Watching the young girls reaction to the house, Regina frowns slightly at her expressions.

"I'm sorry have we met before?"

Chloe stops looking around and shakes her head shoving her hands in her pockets again due to nerves.

"Are you sure ..you look familiar...are your family here in Storybrooke?"

"..erm..well..I...it's complicated..."

Regina nods sitting down at the island.

"Everyone in this town is complicated dear"

Gesturing for her to sit, Regina retrieves the teapot she had made before the arrival of her guest. Sitting down, Chloe looks at her knowing she's taking a chance.

"Really?..what's your story then?"

Regina looks slightly taken aback at the girls sudden bravery of asking her of all people her business.

"Do you not know who I am? ..your new aren't you.."

"Well..I know your mayor..and sort of..I-"

"Then we have a slight problem because I know everyone in this town inside out and if your new so must be your family ...I usually consider this to be a threat"

Looking at her worried for what she may do Chloe shakes her head.

"No..no I'm not a threat ..nor is my family..they already live in Storybrooke..I..just...I wasn't living with them...because I..well ..I don't come from...here"

Taking in all the young girl had to say Regina sighs noticing the signs.

"Please don't tell me your another adopted child of our current grade one teacher?"

Regina asks leaving out the magic side unaware of the girls knowledge.

"No..."

Biting her lip knowing the reaction will not go down well.

"...more along the lines of ..the granddaughter of the teacher...in question.."

Regina frowns connecting the dots and widens her eyes looking at her.

"Your mother...is..."

Chloe nods knowing she's figured it out and completes her sentence for her.

"Emma swan"

Regina looks at the girl for a moment then smiles.

"Would you just give me a moment?"

Chloe nods confused at why the mayor seems happy at this revelation unaware if the current situation that is going on.

Walking into the hall, Regina smiles to herself picking up the phone and dialling.

Having walked around the majority of the town or place that a 16 year old would go, Emma sighs placing herself down on a bench having reached the harbour, hearing her phone go off, Emma answers quickly hoping for some news on her newly found daughter. Frowning at the voice in the other end.

"Regina?..what are you..."

"I believe I may have found something that belongs to you miss swan"

Standing up Emma looks worried.

"You have Chloe with you?"

"If that is her name yes...might I also offer some 'friendly' advice?"

Raising an eyebrow peering in at the young girl currently helping herself to the tea, Regina smirks.

" you really should take better care of what belongs to you ..who knows what hands they could fall into.."

"Regina..whatever your thinking of doing...don't..this isn't you!"

Hearing the dead tone, Emma curses herself before starting off on a fast sprint to the mayors house.

Placing the phone down, Regina walks back through to Chloe.

"Do you fancy going for a walk? ..I can tell you a bit more about myself if you like?"

Chloe smiles hoping that unlike her blonde mother she might be able to get somewhere with the brunette one.

Author's note: bit of a long opening but hope you enjoy! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Watching the young brunette talk away about her likes and dislikes intrigued Regina, especially as she could relate to a few. Heading off trail walking through the woods, Regina snaps herself out of her to thoughts and frowns having allowed the young girl to lead the way on their walk.

"Shouldn't you be more careful as to where you go on walks with complete strangers dear?"

Hearing the voice come from behind, Chloe stops walking and turns round to find Regina a few steps behind.

"Well...I...you're not a stranger"

Regina raises an eyebrow curious as to what the girl knows about her having found out from her incisive talking that she has come from the future. Stepping forward, Regina crosses her arms in defence of what comes next.

"I'm not? Then who am I?"

Chloe looks at her then avoids eye contact thinking of a quick response not wanting to tell her the truth as it could cause damage.

"..your..the mayor?"

Sighing not getting the answer she had hoped, Regina drops her arms and walks next to the girl encouraging the young one to start their walk again.

"I'm still mayor? My my that is surprising.."

"Why is that?"

"Not a lot of people like me in this town dear..and to be fair ..with good reason"

Chloe nods getting carried away with the conversation.

"Because of the whole evil queen thing I get...it"

Slowly Chloe looks up in the corner of her eye to the older brunette who is giving her a scolding look.

"I thought you only knew me as the mayor?...and why have we come here?"

Looking around confused as to why the young girl wanted to walk through the forest. Chloe shoves her hands in her pockets.

" well...I do but you know I've heard stories about ...well the old you and that's in the past..and I like it here...it's ..special to me..in the future anyway"

Regina goes to question about the stories but stops upon seeing the brunette sit down on a broken tree stump. Looking around surprised that Emma hasn't used her new found magic to find them, Regina walks over slowly and perches herself next to the young girl sighing feeling a sense of guilt as to why she had asked her on a walk in the first place.

"I came ..to stop something...but I don't think I can...or allowed to"

Regina looks down a moment hearing the sadness in Chloe's voice before looking at her.

"You can do anything you put your mind to...within reason of course"

"Let me guess? Magic always comes with a price?"

Regina smiles slightly and nudges her lightly on the arm.

"I think someone's been spending too much time with Mr Gold..oh please tell me he doesn't exist in the future?"

Chloe looks up at her with a smile lighting up her green eyes.

"Sorry..still exists but ..you'll learn to accept him"

Regina frowns for a moment looking disgusted before smiling again as the young girl grins. Moving a strand of Chloe's dark hair out of her face, Regina drops her smile looking serious and rather sentimental.

"You look just like your mother"

" I'll take that as a compliment ..I think"

Regina nods checking her phone having a million messages from the blonde in question.

" I suppose we better head back..it's nice here though...peaceful I can see why you like it"

Chloe nods looking a little sad and stands allowing the oblivious looking woman to lead the way back to her house.

Pacing up and down Emma thinks to herself where Regina might be having checked every known building possible including the mayors house and town hall while also leaving a million not so pleasant messages on her phone.

"If you pace anymore there will be a hole in my shop floor dearie"

Stopping her pace, Emma glares angrily.

"This is all your fault! You shouldn't of let her out of your site knowing full well the circumstances and who she is!"

" I do not owe you any favours miss swan and might I add if you had believed the girl in the first place..."

Waving her hands in the air, Emma paces again.

" of course because a young girl from the future announcing herself as my daughter is normal!"

Gold thinks for a moment looking at her.

"Well this is Storybrooke..."

"Do not want to hear it! If Regina has done anything to her I'm holding you responsible and now I have control on my magic I will not be responsible for my actions!"

"Regina will not hurt her...and why don't you use it?"

"What?"

"Your magic..to find them"

Emma stops yet again glaring knowing that gold could of suggested that sooner.

"Just ..use your emotions..remember it's power..think of her and you will find her"

"You sound like my parents"

Emma states sarcastically before closing her eyes to concentrate. Watching the blonde, gold waits to see if it works. Opening her eyes again Emma frowns.

"Wait ...what do you mean Regina won't hurt her?..."

"I just simply meant that-"

Gold stops his explanation hearing Emma's phone go. Emma drops her confused look and answers straight away.

"Regina!"

"Before you go shouting your mouth off miss swan...she's fine.."

Regina mentally curses herself for being too soft and drawn to the young girl while watching her eat the last of the apple pie she had.

"You better not where are you?"

"My house"

Leaving it there Regina hangs up taking the empty plate from Chloe.

"Your mother is on her way"

Chloe smiles gaining one in return from the former queen.

Frowning Emma puts her phone away.

"Well..that was ..weird..she just told me where she was..no word games or riddles"

"Maybe young Chloe has a way of bringing out the good in people"

Emma looks at gold not buying it and heads out to the mayors house.

Entering the house without invitation, Emma glances in each room to check on where the two may be.

"Regina?!"

Following the sound of chatter and laughing, Emma enters the kitchen causing the place to go silent. Regina looks at her regaining her posture from leaning over the counter while talking to the fellow brunette.

"Miss swan have you ever heard of knocking?"

Emma glares not in the mood for a joke then glances at Chloe giving her a small smile.

"Chloe come here..."

Looking between the two Chloe frowns confused at the tension and walks over to Emma standing next to her.

"I'd appreciate..madam mayor that in future..any problems you have with me...you deal with me and me only got it? Leave her out of it"

Regina chokes back a laugh.

"You mean like how you left Marion out of it?"

" I said I was sorry what more do you want from me?"

"Your happiness! If you're not allowing me to be then you can't!"

Looking at Regina, Chloe shakes her head unaware of why they are not getting on.

"No..no!...that's not what...you have to let her be happy otherwise..I won't...at least wait until I..because then she loses her happiness anyway! And if you let her be happy you can be happy too!"

Covering her mouth and biting her lip, Chloe steps back having said way too much and receiving shocked faces from both blonde and brunette.

"what...did you say?"

"Yea..I..I second the mayor here"

Chloe looks at them thinking of a way to get out of it and practically jumps when she thinks of it looking at Regina.

" I meant that if you let my mom be happy then all this stupid fighting can end and she can help you find yours"

Smiling hoping that they brought it and how she twisted the meaning of their happiness as not being together when in fact it means they will.

"I'm sorry dear but there is no way I am helping your mother find her happiness"

Crossing her arms, Regina glares at the blonde. Looking down Chloe sighs knowing she has to tell more.

"Then..I guess I'll go home...no point in being here..I won't exist soon enough"

Turning around to leave hoping her plan will work, Chloe pauses at the mention of her name coming from Regina and smiles to herself before turning back round.

" I don't understand dear what is my part in all this? How can she only find her happiness with my help?"

Chloe hangs her head half wanting to bang their heads together but also knowing she can't tell them the truth.

"You just have to be patient and..trust me I can't say no more I've already messed up my time travel"

Emma glances at Regina noticing how she looks as confused as her. Placing a hand on her hip, the blonde takes it as her turn for the questions.

"What do u mean kid...messed up your time travel?"

Chloe looks at both women and nods to herself taking a breath.

"Okay...here's the deal...I was trying to prevent something from happening but kinda messed up the spell and gone too far behind to now and I wasn't prepared for all this hatred...I mean I didn't know you ..hate each other..."

Emma raises an eyebrow processing what was said.

"Hate...hates such a strong word"

"Speak for yourself"

Looking over her shoulder at Regina's remark, Emma tilts her head to the sad looking teen. Picking up on this Regina stands straight clearing her throat.

"Well..what I mean is there are certain types of hate..there's a..long lasting hate ..and a spur of the moment hate.."

Regina frowns herself realising she is not making any sense from the confused same look from mother and daughter.

"I...just mean that..."

Sighing Regina gestures to Emma.

"I don't hate her...don't like her very much right now but..I don't ..hate her"

Regina looks at Emma surprising herself at her confession. Emma looks back and responses with a small genuine smile.

"Great..well now that's sorted..who wants dinner at granny's?"

Both women look at the beaming girl before each other again.

"Kid..I think we have wasted a lot of the mayors time already maybe next time"

Wrapping a comforting arm around Chloe shoulders, Emma turns the now sad looking girl towards the door.

"But..."

Chloe looks over at Regina once more who is now standing alone in the kitchen with a slight lonely look on her face.

"Mums buying!"

Chloe blurts out hoping to change the brunettes mind knowing she actually wants to come but also knowing the blonde didn't want to out stay their welcome in the mayors company.

Regina smiles to Chloe then smiles more at the 'what the hell' look Emma is giving the young girl.

"Well in that case how can I refuse a free meal?"

Heading over to the pair, Regina grabs her jacket receiving a smile from both.

"And dessert!"

Emma looks at Chloe again shoving her slightly causing Regina in turn to hold the young brunettes shoulders.

"Hey watch it! I'm not made of money"

Chloe grins heading outside.

"She's right dear..I do pay her wages"

Regina smirks at the blonde before following Chloe outside. Emma shakes her head and catches up with the pair.

While both mother and daughter walk ahead, Regina watches them hearing Chloe tell Emma pretty much the same stories she had told Regina on their walk. Thinking to herself, Regina couldn't help but smile realising how different she feels in the company of the pair unlike her time with robin and Roland.

It was a good feeling but she couldn't figure out why.

Author's note: hey hope you guys are staying with me! I already have an idea for the next chapter hopefully more SwanQueen! although any ideas are welcome :)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It had been a few weeks since the spontaneous dinner date at Granny's and although Chloe enjoyed having spent her time alone with both Emma and Regina, she knew her encouraging talks to the pair were getting them nowhere and soon enough she would have to return to her time period. Laying sprawled out on the couch having gone through the numerous amount of magic books Emma had borrowed from Regina when she was mentoring the blonde on how to use her new magic, Chloe sighed thinking of what else she could possibly do to get them together.

losing herself in her thoughts, Chloe jumps at hearing the door slam and bolts up right to see her grandmother hurry to the island in the kitchen and drop her bags to retrieve a bottle for the baby prince. Noticing the open book on the table in front of her, Chloe quickly hits the book shut as Snow looks up shaking the bottle.

" your reading!"

snow beamed mentally being thankful that this was one area that Chloe did not take after her mother. Chloe smiles nervously standing taking the book.

"erm...yea..its..a personal favourite.."

"oh?..I didn't know you had a favourite what is it?"

watching her grandmother walk over to feed the baby gave Chloe time to think not wanting to lie and go with the truth of what her favourite book is...just not this one.

"..little women"

Chloe heads to the stairs quickly hoping to end the conversation leaving a confused looking snow giving a smile to herself at the choice of book.

"what are you smiling at?"

Snow looks over at the door closing and a cheerful looking blonde standing there.

" just ..something Chloe said"

Emma takes her jacket off walking over to her mom and brother taking his little hand to say hi.

" is she still here?"

Snow smiles at the two before nodding and pointing to the stairs.

"great"

Emma smiles more knowing she has good news for the young girl and heads up.

Having put the last of the magic books back where they belong, Chloe turns round to come face to face with her not much older mother who had dropped her smile intrigued as to what she is doing.

" what are you doing in here?"

" erm..hairbrush"

Emma passes the girl her hairbrush frowning then smiles remembering her news and grabs Chloe's arms.

"I have news! you are looking at someone who has a date next Friday"

Chloe looks at her with a puzzled expression not sure on how to take the news depending on who the other person is.

"oh?..really..who with?"

Emma now also puzzled as to why Chloe isn't more excited lets go of the girls arms.

"no one you know...or you might do I'm..not sure"

Chloe widens her eyes realizing that it is not the obvious person that she wants it to be.

"no! no...no.."

"Chloe relax...besides you technically shouldn't be influencing me because then I'll be thinking oh this is the person I have to be with I've got to love them instead of just letting it happen if that makes sense"

" I get I shouldn't be telling you who you should date but hello kinda already messed with the history being here"

"which is why you should do no more...hey shouldn't you be with Regina right now? please don't tell me after all your persuading and my practical begging to Regina to show you how to use your magic that you just gave up"

" no of course not I just..didn't realize the time.."

Chloe heads to the door looking at Emma one last time sadly as the blonde attempts outfits in her wardrobe.

Regina leans against the stable door with an eyebrow raised watching the other brunette pace up and down ranting away about Emma and the date she has.

"I just..this isn't right ..it's so not fair!"

" life isn't fair dear..if it was everyone would have nothing to complain about and it would all be puppies and fairytales"

Chloe stops giving her a look at the mention of fairytales.

" I mean the Disney kind ..not our kind"

"oh..is there a spell where we could transform into a Disney version"

"oh no ..thankfully not"

Standing up straight, Regina approaches her.

" At the end of the day it's her life and what she says goes and there is no reasoning with that woman ..she's too stubborn"

" got that one right I hope I'm not as stubborn as her"

" quite the opposite...listen dear not that I have any other exciting plans but are we going to have your lesson today?"

Chloe looks at her with a sorry smile and nods looking around.

"stables ..why are we here?"

Regina nods and takes the rein of her horse walking him out the stable door.

"lesson one of the practical now that you have studied the books..properly and not like your future attempt you told me about..you did study didn't you?"

"yes I did but there was nothing on horses..oh my god..this isn't the same as the lesson one you had with Mr Gold..is it..with the heart..and..."

"no there will be no taking of any hearts..levitating on the other hand"

Chloe grins causing Regina to give a little smile too.

Running into the diner leaving the older brunette to catch up, Chloe automatically perches herself next to Emma in the booth.

"I have learnt so much today with no mistakes!"

Emma looks over from her half eaten burger hoping for a peaceful lunch break.

"hello to you too.. that's great kid and I wish I could hear all but I've got to head back to the station no rest for the wicked and all that"

Standing up Emma freezes seeing Regina approach the table glaring at her for the end of that comment.

"sorry I didn't mean..it's a figure of speech"

Regina nods and sits down at the booth opposite Chloe.

" I was going to tell her about our lesson but duty calls"

Chloe explains not impressed sliding back in her seat. Regina looks up at Emma.

"I'm sure the town can spare miss swan ten minutes to listen to her daughters morning...not like any big bad has come about...apparently there is rest for the wicked"

Regina smirks at the blonde gesturing for her to sit down. Emma raises an eyebrow and sits back down leaning over taking a chance and touching Regina's head.

" are you feeling okay..Chloe is it me or is the mayor getting soft?"

Regina slaps her hand away and straightens herself causing a little laugh from Chloe.

" I am not soft miss swan..simply working out your timings for you more wisely..no big bad..no work more time for your daughter ..which in turns means she won't lose out when you do have to work..and that makes you happy ..which then makes me happy because the job is getting done properly."

"really which one the sheriff or the mothering?"

Regina shakes her head fully understanding the non funny jokes that come from the blonde. Emma in turn smiles.

"well that's one job done for today"

Regina looks at her then Chloe who looks equally confused.

"miss swan I think you need to elaborate..on what you mean"

"bugging you.."

"oh..well maybe that should be your main job then as you seem to do that every day..and you're so good at it"

"you'd miss it if I didn't do it"

Chloe sits watching the pair goad each other and rolls her eyes.

"nothing can ever be normal..."

both women stop to look at the young girl who just shrugs fed up. taking this as a cue to leave, Regina stands up.

"I'm going to go do some paperwork ..got a meeting tomorrow morning and then we can have another lesson Chloe..if you wish"

Chloe nods smiling. Emma looks up at the mayor smiling herself.

"and what do I get if I wish?"

Sighing Regina waves her hand dismissively at the comment.

"take the afternoon off unless that pager goes off...do your other job"

pointing to Chloe who grins and waves at her as she walks off.

Having watched the teen through the past nearly 2 weeks, Regina knew that as it got to Friday Chloe would not be in the greatest of moods for her lesson.

"Chloe?.."

Snapping out of her daydream, Chloe looks up from the table in Regina's house with an apologetic look. sitting next to the girl, Regina slides a book over to her.

"this is for you..now listen its important ..this book and a lot of knowledge and power...just not literal power as I took it...however the spells still work"

Chloe frowns picking the black book up and turning it over to look at it.

"its old..where did you get it?"

"it was my mothers...a book that Mr Gold gave her when he first taught her magic and in hand I got given when he taught me...my mother was gone by then for reasons that you do not need to know about..it seems fitting that with the lessons..you should have it"

Chloe looks at her smiling and attempts a quick hug shocking Regina.

"thank you..but ..you gave lessons to my mother why did she not get it?"

"she didn't have that many lessons with me and ..to be honest I was worried that she wouldn't be able to use it and cause damage"

"oh..well you do know my current predicament don't you?"

"yes but from what you told me..it was for the right reasons and people learn from their mistakes..and you've had more lessons I know you're ready"

Chloe smiles again and starts looking through the book. Regina watches her for a moment before interrupting her focus.

"actually why don't we call it a day..read it in your own time..I can tell by your face you want to be somewhere else..somewhere involving helping your mother with her date preparations?..besides I have work..and Mr Glass is due any moment with a report"

Nodding Chloe stands taking the book and looks at Regina before hugging her again.

"thanks Regina"

Smiling, Regina reciprocates hugging her back. hearing the door go, Regina lets go and walks Chloe to the door allowing Sydney inside. saying bye to Chloe, Regina shuts the door and looks at a fed up looking Sydney. Rolling her eyes, Regina holds out some money.

"thank you Mr Glass that will be all"

"I will never understand half of what you do"

Walking out Sydney leaves Regina alone.

Straightening out her outfit and making sure her braid stays in check, Emma looks over at a pouting Chloe who is sat on her mother's bed arms crossed.

"Chloe come on..this is a big deal ..I haven't dated in ..I can't even remember!"

"it's not fair ..you won't even tell me where you are going"

"because you will turn up at some point..I know what you're thinking"

"fine fine..enjoy yourself"

Chloe comments sarcastically and glares. Emma shakes her head smiling and gives her a quick hug before heading out. Looking out the window, Chloe waits until she is out of site before running downstairs towards the door only to be stopped by snow.

"where do you think you're going?"

"...the shop?"

Snow shakes her head holding her arms across the door causing Chloe to sigh.

"nope..I'm under strict orders to not let you out of my site..besides I made popcorn"

Snow nods over to the table revealing popcorn and a movie. Chloe hangs her head and walks over to the couch causing snow to give a triumphant smile.

Standing outside, Emma walks in a circle looking up and down the street waiting. Hearing the door behind her open, Emma turns round and smiles.

Author's note: another chapter quickly added as I already had this idea! I hope you are enjoying the one to one's I am writing with Emma/Chloe, Regina/Chloe as well as the together time, I thought it gives the girl more of a chance with both women. more coming soon!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Looking at the smiling blonde in front of her, Regina frowns.

"A..bit overdressed aren't we miss swan?"

Emma drops her smile and looks down at herself.

"I am?..."

Regina just looks at her for a moment then steps to the side allowing her inside.

"Oh..I get it..your date..I won't keep you long"

Emma's eyes widen and bites her lip understanding.

"Oh...boy.."

Frowning again, Regina crosses her arms.

"..what's wrong?"

Looking up at Regina, Emma shakes her head giving her a nervous smile.

"Nothing ..it's just me..being Emma"

"I don't..underst-"

"You said ..for us to have a drink..and I..."

Letting her arms go Regina looks down for a moment awkwardly.

"You thought..I was asking you on a date?...you really did do an Emma"

Laughing a bit at the joke, Regina stops noticing the embarrassed look she was receiving.

"Thanks..I know you like to gloat Regina but I thought...hold on you called me Emma you haven't said my name in ...well ages"

"Guess I did..look I know Chloe said about helping you find your happiness but I very much doubt she meant me.."

"It's fine..I guess I read too much into it..the last time I got asked out on a drink..it meant something"

"Really...rum with hook meant something...come on miss swan even I know you could do better than a pirate with a hook"

Emma looks at her curious at her reaction.

"Not hook..but how do you know what is best for me..no scratch that how comes all of a sudden everyone knows?..you...Chloe ..mom.."

Regina stifles a laugh.

"Please snow does not always know what's best she put you in a wardrobe for Christ sake"

"Because of you!...why do we always have to end up arguing we can never just talk"

Glaring at her, Regina holds her hands up.

"Fine let's talk!..how about we talk about why I asked you here in the first place? Chloe!"

"Who turned you into her mother?!"

Holding a hand out to stop her shouting, Regina takes a breath.

"I just..noticed her recent behaviour...and wanted to let you know...she's concerned for you...this whole future stuff she came back to 'fix'..is affecting her I..called you here to suggest that it would probably be best to find a way to just said her back..."

"What?"

"She said herself that she came back too far.."

Emma nods taking it in what she said then walks out leaving Regina looking annoyed at herself.

Hearing the door go, both Chloe and snow look over confused seeing Emma.

"Date didn't go well honey?"

Emma looks at them and shakes her head at her mother's comment and walks upstairs. Putting the popcorn down, Chloe races past the couch to follow her to her room.

"What happened?"

Looking over from the bed, Emma pats the spot next to her encouraging Chloe to sit.

"Got my wires crossed..not a date.."

"Oh...well we was in the middle of a film downstairs..so why don't you call Regina I'm sure she's due a break?"

Looking over at the suddenly cheerful girl at the mention of a bad date, Emma frowns.

"A break from what?.."

"Work?..that's why I came home early..Mr Glass came over for a meeting or something"

Looking confused Emma wonders what is going on.

"But I just..saw Sydney coming out of granny's looking a little worse for wear"

Chloe just shrugs and heads back downstairs leaving Emma thinking.

"Regina what the hell is going on with you..."

Sighing, Emma heads downstairs and out the door informing the pair that she is going to the shop.

Knocking on Regina's door for the second time that night, Emma lets herself in coming face to face with the woman do the house.

"You really have a habit of letting yourself in"

"Regina just...shut up ok I've got a theory and your gonna listen..you was expecting this to be a date but for some reason cannot admit it to me.."

Regina goes to protest but stops seeing Emma raise her hand.

"Not finished! You sent Chloe home early to help me with my date knowing full well I was coming here for a drink..you then told her that you was working with Mr Glass which you provided evidence for by inviting him over the same time Chloe was leaving..if you didn't think this was something you would of just said 'by the way your mother is coming over for a drink because we have something to discuss' but you didn't you hid the fact that I was coming"

Waiting for a break Regina looks at her.

"Well did you tell her where you was going or who you was seeing?"

"No..because she would follow or ask a million questions because she's obsessed with you Regina please help me out here"

Rubbing her head, Regina gestures for them to sit in the living room. Emma follows and sits on the couch.

" I knew you didn't have a date and yes I asked you for a drink to discuss Chloe and the possibility of ..well an end to this ridiculous feud and be friends...and to be perfectly honest I never would of thought you would think this was a date ..I mean why would you want to date the former evil queen?"

"Well I know we have a past but I've seen the looks..the teasing ..from both parties..and .."

Looking down wondering if she should confess, Regina looks down at her.

"..Emma?"

"Okay not that I did any of it intentionally but I was kinda..relieved..when you and robin...parted"

Raising an eyebrow, Regina clears her throat.

"And..why..why was you relieved?"

Biting her lip Emma confesses quietly.

"Because then I had a chance"

"Oh..."

"To me...it makes sense..I know you Regina queen ..mayor all of you and I'm not afraid ..you spend all this time trying to get people to accept you and you scare yourself when letting new people in that you don't see the people that are already here and care for you"

Looking at the blonde, Regina nods getting a little teary but shakes it off.

"Your right...you've finally broken the walls of the queen...I am petrified..but like you said look at my past everyone either wants to control me like my mother or leaves by getting killed or they have had enough"

Looking back feeling bad, Emma looks sad wishing she could hug her.

"That's because you don't give them reason enough to stay..you push them away to prevent yourself getting hurt but you hurt anyway"

"I guess I need to learn to take a chance..."

Emma nods and pours them a drink from the whiskey bottle Regina was consuming earlier, passing it over Emma looks at her again holding her glass up.

"Second chances?"

"Second? I think I'm on my fiftieth"

Emma smiles at Regina's joke to break the ice receiving a small one in return.

"How about to new beginnings...from now on..no grudges..just start again"

"Il drink to that"

Emma nods taking her drink then looks serious again.

" you was right you know..."

Putting her drink down, Regina looks at her.

"I usually am..but what about?"

"Chloe...she has to go back...if we end up with another battle and she gets hurt..god knows what it'll do to the future.."

"We need another portal..."

"We?"

"We will probably need to combine our magic for something so big"

"Okay but Chloe mustn't find out"

"Got it"

Finishing off their drinks in an awkward silence both women glance at one another before back to their glasses.

Author's note: another chapter up although I personally felt I lost the flow a bit not sure, anyway for those of you that might have found Emma's "theory" confusing I was trying to go for the whole her over thinking things as she does and once she gets going well she gets going! hope you enjoyed let me know what you guys think! if you want more that is :)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Looking over from her book hearing the door go, Emma found a confused looking girl staring back at her.

"what are you doing at Regina's?"

Closing the book, Emma stands giving her a smile.

"I ..was er.."

"she decided it would be best to re start her lessons with me in case a big bad came"

Regina finished her sentence while walking out from the kitchen and picking up on the blonde's struggle to answer. Chloe looks between the pair and nods.

"..okay..well times up my turn!"

Regina smiles at her eagerness and nods also.

"she's right miss swan its 10am...it's a shame you can't be more punctual like your daughter"

Rolling her eyes, Emma looks over at her.

"I told you I needed coffee..."

Giving her a so don't believe you look, Regina gestures for Chloe to sit in Emma's place then smiles at the blonde. Emma looks at her smiling a moment before giving her a "look" that the pair have come accustomed to. Nodding slightly Regina sits next to Chloe knowing that she must not say what they are really up to.

" see you later kid"

Chloe looks up from looking at a book herself and smiles waving before turning to Regina in conversation on magic. Waiting until she hears the door close, Chloe shuts the book in front of her and looks directly at Regina giving her a questioning look.

"okay so what is going on with you and mom?"

Looking completely taken aback.

" Chloe I..I'm not quite sure what you're talking about..she's having the same lessons as you ..more or less"

Chloe notices her hesitation but just smiles.

"oh ok ..so long as I'm beating her at it?"

"believe me you are way ahead of her"

Grinning, Chloe picks up her book before following Regina to the garden for some practical.

Shutting the door behind the girl, Regina sighs after having used quite a bit of magic herself having to show the pair how to use their magic appropriately. Grabbing her phone she calls the blonde.

"madam mayor?"

" I think you need to get over here"

"ok on my way"

Finding mini household jobs to distract her until the blonde comes, Regina shakes her head smiling to herself hearing the door go knowing full Emma has no problems with letting herself in. Looking over at the door, she finds Emma looking concerned.

"what's wrong? is everything ok?"

Passing her a drink which is becoming a regular thing, Regina nods giving her a look. Accepting the drink Emma sighs.

"what she done?"

" nothing major just starting to ask a lot of questions as to why your here a lot"

"and you said?"

"that your having lessons the same as her?..clearly I'm not going to tell her that we are thinking of sending her back"

"good..we need to keep it that way.."

" I think I may of found a way but..."

Emma looks at her waiting for the answer curious. Regina looks at her displeased.

"...we might need gold's help"

Hearing Regina finish her sentence, Emma pulls a blank expression not impressed.

Hearing the bell go as she enters the shop Chloe pulls a face.

"does that bell not annoy you?"

Looking over inspecting who has enter his shop, Gold shakes his head.

"not really dearie..it helps me know when people come in ..at...8pm...is your mother not worried about you being out..or should I say being here?"

Chloe just shrugs and approaches the counter.

" I need to know what's going on?..with the whole ..fixing the future deal and why are my mom and Regina acting so suspiciously"

"don't you mean why both your moms are acting suspiciously?"

Chloe looks at him eyes wide causing Gold to smile.

"wait..how..how do you know that..both.."

" I know dearie..does my reputation not proceed me? I can foresee certain parts of the future and this just happens to be one of them"

"then you know why I am here ..I mean it's the wrong time but how can I get to the right time and fix it?"

looking down feeling sorry for the girl, Gold walks over to her.

"you can't.."

"no ..there.. I have to! we can't carry on with...if we just leave it all hell breaks loose!"

"like I said ..you can't..but maybe someone else can..leave it with me"

Nodding Chloe looks down and walks out the shop.

Starting their second drink, Emma and Regina found themselves in a comfortable position on the couch watching a film neither one of them taking much notice to how they were sitting. Resting her arms down on Emma's legs which happened to be laying across the brunettes lap, Regina rested her head against the side of the couch engrossed in the film. Hearing the front door slam both women jumped up and off the couch finally noticing how they were sitting and looking at each other slightly embarrassed with Emma giving a shy smile.

" I knew it!"

Looking over at the open space revealing Chloe, both woman looked guilty.

"knew...what chlo?"

"you two!..this is more than magic it has to be your here all the time!"

" Chloe dear I think I know what your implying but I can assure you that miss swan and I are..just friends"

Gaining a confused look from Emma, Regina ignores it and walks up to Chloe putting an arm round her.

"your mother and I were..researching and it took some time but I will make sure she is home within the next hour so go on home"

" but..your suppose to be..."

Sighing Chloe looks between them and heads towards the door before stopping and slamming the door waiting. Rubbing her head Regina sighs.

"I don't know about you but even I'm not sure on how long we can keep this up"

" I know..but ..were doing what's best right?"

looking uncertain and concerned, Emma looks up for Regina's response. Regina sits down next to her again and places a hand on her arm.

" yes we are..like you said you don't...we don't want her hurt right?..she's got to go back"

Looking down, Emma glances over at her placing hand on top of Regina's before resting her head against the brunettes shoulder. Regina watches her a moment before looking ahead concerned herself.

"so ..that's it?"

Lifting her head up, Emma and Regina follow the sound seeing Chloe with her lip trembling. Biting back to stop it, Chloe looks straight at the pair.

"I'm going back? does it not matter that I haven't actually fixed what I came here to do?"

Reaching out on instinct, Regina takes her arm to reassure her only to have it snatched away.

"do you know what's worse?..you! ..you have no idea do you..the almighty queen but she doesn't even see what's right in front of her?!"

At this Emma stands stepping forward in front of Regina.

" what is that suppose to mean?...okay Chloe your right we have kept things from you..but so have you..you say it's to protect the future but..what future? your here!"

Chloe looks at her then at Regina.

"think about it..when we met you had the perfect chance to get revenge on mom after what she did to you and robin..but you didn't..you could of killed me..but you didn't and not because you've "changed" but because you felt something that you couldn't even understand at the time..."

" your right I have changed yes but you're a young girl..and I know what it's like to not have the family you expected to have.."

shaking her head, Chloe walks up to her.

"look at me! okay everyone always says I have moms eyes..but look..I have dark hair for god sake!"

Regina looks at her half not knowing what to say and half not believing what she might be implying. Sighing Chloe looks back at Emma hoping she will say something but gets nothing so looks back at Regina.

"I'm yours!..I'm your daughter too!"

Frowning, Emma touches her shoulder in comfort.

"Chloe...I know you and Regina are close but.."

"no! ..don't tell me I'm making this up I know what happens ...ask gold if you need a second opinion!"

Both women look at each other not sure how to react to Chloe's sudden outburst. Chloe wipes her face from the onset of tears approaching and looks at her second mom.

" why do you think I always came to you?..I knew I messed up this stupid time travel and I was hoping with your magic you could help me save ..our family"

Ignoring the current situation, Regina walks up to her taking her hand.

"why do you need to save our family?"

Getting upset and teary, Chloe shakes her head because she can't say and bites her trembling lip again encouraging the older brunette to pull her into a hug. Emma watches teary herself at her daughter being upset and rubs Chloe's back.

Author's note: so half the truth is finally out! are the pair going to still find a way for Chloe to go back or are they going to work together to find out what is really going on in their future? next chapter soon! ps. stay with me guys! :)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Knocking on the door, Regina still felt awkward and wondered if it was the best idea coming to the apartment of her former enemy. Regina and snow talked a couple of months earlier and both women had settled on no longer going ahead with the constant battle of hatred for a reason which had far been no longer a priority. Regina knew deep down she would always love Daniel but had come to terms with the fact that since the whole dreaded curse had come about, both her and snow had fought many a battle fighting the same side and wanting what was best, freedom and redemption. Despite all that had happened, it was still awkward between the pair as they couldn't decide whether they were being just civil towards one another or whether they were borderline friendship especially since the former mayor had grown towards snows daughter.

Bringing Regina out of her thoughts, she looks up hearing the door open relieved to find the blonde standing there instead of her mother.

"Anything?"

The blonde shook her head in answer and moved out the way to let her in. Regina stepped inside looking around to see if anyone else was present.

"Your safe..Mary Margaret and David have gone for a walk to give Neal some fresh air apparently.."

" in other words...knew I was coming?"

"No..no...I think they were trying to leave us too it ..get through to Chloe"

Nodding, Regina removes her jacket knowing she will be there sometime and follows Emma over to the island. Sitting on a stool, Regina looks at Emma as she makes some coffee.

"So really nothing?"

"Not even 'go away'"

Placing the cups down, Emma walks round purchasing herself onto the stool next to Regina. Looking up at the stairs the blonde sighs.

"I wish she would just...I don't know shout even?. This whole silent treatment is really getting to me...she won't even talk to Mary Margaret ..no one"

"Well she has been bottling it all up for some time and..we haven't exactly helped the situation.."

"But we knew that...which is why we stopped arguing remember ..when you told me about her behaviour..we were civil"

Regina looks at her guilty agreeing with what she said but knows there is more to it.

"..and plotting against her..."

Understanding what she means, Emma nods knowing that secretly sending her back might not of been the best idea, even with good intentions.

Placing her mug down, Regina stands heading to the stairs. Emma watches hopeful that at least one of them can get through to her. Not even bothering with the whole privacy issue, Regina walks in and plants herself at the end of the bed.

"So this is how you're going to go about it?...self pity and wallowing?"

Chloe keeps hold of her pillow facing the opposite side not answering.

Sighing at no response, Regina crosses her arms.

"How do expect us to help fix this dear if you won't talk?...you said that it's bad in the future well how about sharing?"

Hearing what her mom says knowing she's right, Chloe looks over at her a moment before getting up and walking past her. Regina watches her leave and looks down before jumping at the sound of the front door slamming. Heading downstairs she looks at Emma who looks as hopeless as she feels.

"She left?"

"She left"

Emma confirms clearing the cups away sitting down again soon joined by Regina questioning her.

"Now what?"

Walking through the back door hoping to not be noticed, Chloe starts searching around Gold's shop for some answer she can't find in the spell books Regina had. Rolling his eyes, gold sighs entering the back of his shop.

"You think because I can't hear a bell dearie that I do not know your here?"

Jumping Chloe looks over.

"I...well...they.."

"Know?...yes I'm aware of that..don't underestimate what I can see"

"So now it's all ..known there is nothing to stop you helping me fix the future"

Chloe tries to demand and stand straight although clearly nervous. Gold chuckles and approaches her.

"I don't know which mother you take more after"

Chloe just looks at him determined to get somewhere. Gold backs up towards a shelf pointing at her.

"I like you...you've got guts..and power I can feel it..but then you're a mixture aren't you..good and evil"

Chloe watches curious as to what he us about to do. Gold takes a potion down and holds it out to her.

"What's..that?"

Chloe asks worried and not taking it.

"Oh it's nothing for you to be scared of dearie...I made this just before you arrived..I knew this was going to happen..all you need to do it give this to Emma and instruct her that when the time comes...drink it"

"And what is it? How will she.."

"She'll know..and it's a solution what you've been after ..to prevent all the bad that is to come"

Crossing her arms, Chloe looks at him with an eyebrow raised currently mirroring Regina's look.

"What's the catch?"

"Nothing...let's just say by doing this we both get what we want"

"And that is?"

"A happy ending of course?"

Gold smiles holding the bottle out to her. Chloe takes the bottle and walks out the shop feeling a little relieved and hoping it works.

Back at the apartment, both women are still sat in the same spot but now both occupying a stronger drink than before.

"We just ..should let her clear her head"

Regina States trying to reassure the blonde. Emma looks nervous but nods.

"Your right..I mean what's the worst that could happen...you only taught her the basics of magic right?"

Regina nods before her eyes widen.

"That...and my mother's book"

"Well yea but you took the power from it..it's just spells now"

"Yes..if..it stays in the right hands"

Looking over at Emma's confused look, Regina continues explaining her statement.

"The other person she has been spending her time with other than us...who can see parts of the future?"

"Gold?!"

Rubbing her head, Emma practically jumps up grabbing her jacket shortly followed by Regina.

"How did we not see this I mean.."

"I'm sure everything is fine..she's not a stupid girl"

Regina again tries to reassure fixing her jacket before looking towards the door that is now opening and revealing the young girl. Both women sigh in relief and go up to her. Placing a cautious hand on her shoulder Emma looks at her.

"Kid please say your okay and that you didn't do anything stupid..even if that's all you say to us"

Chloe looks at her then Regina before hugging the blonde and dragging Regina into it. Emma and Regina glance at one another concerned before hearing a small voice between them.

"Everything will be okay I know what to do but...I will only do it if you do something for me"

Pulling back both women look at her before Emma speaks up.

"What is it?"

"Stop pretending to yourselves that you don't like each other when you clearly love each other now"

Regina looks over at Emma a moment catching the blonde do the same before looking at Chloe.

" well I.."

"I'm not asking for you to declare your love or anything just be together...be happy you both deserve it and a little warning mom if you don't do something soon...May Margaret might she's driving me crazy with questions about the two of you especially now she knows about me"

Emma looks over at Regina knowing the kids right and feeling embarrassed.

"I guess...I mean ..if you wanna give it ...a go no rush like.."

"Like a date?"

Regina asks looking back at the blonde.

"Yea..along with the hand holding and..."

"Kissing?"

Both women look over at Chloe's suggestion who is totally looking away like she said nothing then wanders off upstairs but secretly watches at the banister. Regina looks at Emma again knowing it'll wind Chloe up.

"Well I suppose once isn't enough is it?"

Picking up on what she says, Emma glances to the stairs smiling.

"No..not at all.."

Smiling back at Emma, Regina approaches her as Emma also steps closer coming together for a very long awaited kiss.

Author's note: finally a swanqueen moment sorry guys! hope your enjoying! :)


End file.
